Ed, Edd N Eddy in King Ranses Curse
by DoctorEd17
Summary: A Ed Edd n Eddy Parody of The Courage the cowardly dog episode.


The Ed's Funny Horror stories

By: DoctorEd17

King Ramses Curse

…

_Nighttime…_

…

We go to a car going down a road where we see two men driving it. Behind the car we see a spotlight following them.

"Faster! Faster! If they see us with it. We're done for!" the passenger said

The driver stopped the car and quickly exited it. His partner followed and asked, "What are you doing?!"

"You're right…" The driver said as he opened the trunk and pulled out a slab with the pictures of a man, water, a record player and a locust on it.

"We got to hide the thing where we can find it later." the driver said

He then pointed at a junkyard and said, "There! In that junkyard!"

We see the spotlight approaching the junkyard just as the two exited the junkyard. They entered the car and the driver said, "We'll go back for it when the heats off."

"And we'll be rich!" the passenger said

We then see the road covered in a very thick fog.

"Hey! What happened to the road?" the driver asked

We then see a shadow over the car and a voice said, _"Return the slab… or suffer my curse…"_

"Curse?" The passenger asked

"What curse?" the driver asked

We then see a swarm of locusts quickly approach the car and we see the camera go off screen ad the two thieves screamed.

…

_The next morning…_

…

We go back to the junkyard where we see Ed just dug up the slab.

"Cool! A Rock!" Ed said

He then grabbed the slab and ran back to the Cul-de-sac.

…

At Eddy's house we see Eddy and Double D watching TV when the door opened and Ed entered the house.

"Look what I found!" Ed said as he pulled out the slab

Double D went over to look at the slab.

"This slab must be thousands of years old!" Double D said

"Who cares?! It's probably garbage! From King Garbage of the Garbage dynasty!" Eddy said, "Couldn't you bring something that's worth a million dollars?"

"_But the big story today is a million dollar slab was stolen from the tomb of King Ramses!" _The TV said as we see a picture of the slab Ed found

Eddy ran to the slab and looked at and the TV before saying, "I'm rich! Filthy Rich!" as he took the slab and ran to his room.

…

In Eddy's room we see Eddy looking at the slab with money in the brains when we see Double D and Ed enter the room.

"Eddy. The man on the TV said it was Stolen!" Double D said

"And he said it's worth a million dollars! So I get a million dollars! And you know what a million dollars means!" Eddy asked

We see Ed looking at the slab when he notices the man on the picture fades away.

"Whoa!" Ed said

"A Million jawbreakers!" Eddy said

"Uh… Guys?" Ed said

"Not now lumpy!" Eddy said as he pulled out a phone

"Yes Ed?" Double D asked as he approached him

"The man on the rock is gone." Ed said as he pointed at the slab

Double D pulled out his magnifying glass examines the slab.

"Strange…" Double D said

"...Print that Ad right away!" Eddy said before he hung up

We then hear knocking on Eddy's front door.

The Ed's opened the door and Eddy said, "What's your offer?"

We see a male archeologist with a red mustache.

"I am Professor Frith of the university of Pharaohs and I have come to retrieve the slab." Frith said

"Ooh! I've read your work!" Double D said

"Yeah, yeah… What's your offer?" Eddy asked

"Eddy! I think we should give him the slab!" Ed said

"Yeah right! What's your offer?" Eddy asked

"Lad. The Institute is member supported. But with every million dollar donation. You'll receive this tote bag with our thanks!" Frith said

Eddy slammed the door on him and went back to his room.

"Eddy!" Double D scolded

"We should really give it back!" Ed said scared

"Finder's keepers!" Eddy said

"But Ed was who founded it!" Double D said

…

Later that night we see Eddy in his room with the Slab saying. "Jawbreakers! A million jawbreakers!"

We then hear knocking on the door and Eddy opened the door reveling two "Ghosts"

"Ooh! We're the ghost of the slab!" Ed said

Eddy quickly took the sheets off reveling Ed and Double D.

"Nice try!" Eddy said

"Come on, Eddy!" Ed said

"Oh please! Give me one good reason I should give the slab to that Professor!" Eddy said as he grabbed the slab

We then see fog surrounding the house.

Double D looked out and said, "Strange the forecast didn't call for fog for tonight."

We then see the man on the slab in the backyard.

"Who the heck are you?" Eddy asked

"_Return the slab… Or suffer my curse!" _the man said

"What's your offer?" Eddy asked

"_This night, you will be visited by three plagues… Each worse then the last. Return the slab…" _the ghost man said

"Nice try!" Eddy said as he slammed the door

He turned to his friends and said, "That was better…"

"But Eddy, he's not with us!" Double D said as Ed noticed the water picture fade away

We then noticed so water dropping on the Ed's.

"What the?" Eddy asked

Then all of a sudden we see water pouring into the room. The Ed's quickly exited the room and headed upstairs.

They entered Eddy's Brother's room along with the flood. Double D and Ed was at the top of the rising water.

"Where's Eddy?!" Double D asked

We see Eddy on the floor with a scuba mask and oxygen tank holding on tight to the slab.

"Wait! I got an idea!" Ed said as he quickly dived

We see Ed dive down to the front door opened it. Letting the water out of the house…

"_Aw… Come on!"_ The ghost man said

We go back to Eddy's room where we see Eddy looking out the window.

"_Return the slab…"_

"What's your offer?" Eddy said

The ghost man then conjured up another plague and the record player faded from the slab.

As Eddy got the water out of his shirt he said, "What's your…"

"_King Ramses! The man in gauze! The man in Gauze!" _A song played

"Ahh!" Eddy and Double D said as they covered their ears

Ed stared dancing to the song.

As the song played Eddy pulled out some cotton and stuffed it in his ears.

"I love this song!" Ed said as he danced

As he danced he moved around the house until he entered the kitchen where we see a record player playing the song on the table. Ed took the record out and put it in his jacket.

The ghost man snapped his fingers in frustration.

"_Return the slab! Return the slab!"_

"Eddy!" Double D said

"Fine!" Eddy said

He then said to the ghost man! "All right. A million is as low as I'll go!"

We then see the locust fade from the slab and we see a swarm of a million locusts flying to the house.

We see Double D trying to taker the slab from Eddy who is resisting.

"Let go!" Eddy said

We see the locusts pass by Kevin who was riding his bike. They ate his bike, but not Kevin.

"Give me the slab!" Double D said

"NEVER!" Eddy yelled

We see the locusts begin to eat Eddy's house.

"Eddy!" Double D said

We see Ed in the kitchen writing on a piece of paper.

"_Return the Slab!"_

We then see the locusts eating Eddy's room.

Eddy then gave it to Double D and "OK! You can have it!"

Double D then threw it out the window to the ghost man and the locusts stopped.

"I can't believe it!" Eddy said as he went outside and grabbed the slab, "It's mine!"

He then notices the ghost man standing in front of him.

"That's three plagues! You're out of ammo mister!" Eddy said triumphantly, "And don't pushing no tote bags on us either!"

We then see the swarm of locusts reappeared.

"What's your offer?" Eddy said

"_Return the slab! Return the slab!"_

We see the Locusts approach Eddy who screamed…

…

The next morning…

…

We go to Ed's basement where we see Double D and Ed watching the news.

"_And so the slab has been returned to King Ramses crypt where it will stay for all time." _the man on the TV said

"I wonder what happened to Eddy?" Ed asked

…

We go the crypt where we see the slab back where it's at this time with Eddy on it where the man was.

"_(SCREAMS) WHAT'S YOUR OFFER?" _Eddy asked


End file.
